A Girl's Best Friends
by TheGalaxyWarrior
Summary: Alya and Nino should've been working on their school project, but the intrepid reporter couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to Ladybug one-on-one. Finding out her secret identity was a total accident, she swears.


Comment fandoms, story ideas, and prompts you'd like to see me write.

Stories are cross-posted on Ao3, so go check them out over there.

Constructive criticism is welcome, and I appreciate all the reviews I've received from you all.

Thanks~!

\- Galaxy

* * *

"-And that is why, dear viewers, I am proud to announce the winner of this month's Artistic Interpretation Contest on the Ladyblog-"

Alya Césaire cut herself off as the hero herself, Ladybug, swung by on her yo-yo. Cartwheeling off in the other direction was Cat Noir, so Alya assumed they were finished battling the Akuma that had appeared a few minutes ago. Usually, she'd be at the scene in seconds, but this time the fight had lasted for only about five minutes, not something worth showing up for when she had a school project due within the next few days. Of course, she'd mention it on her blog later to let her readers know there had been one, but without a video to show for her effort, she couldn't say much about whatever silly costume and power Lady Luck and her partner-in-crime - so to speak - had gone up against this time.

With only a brief look sent his way, Alya's faithful cameraman - and, go figure, current project partner - Nino Lahiffe hurried after her as they both headed in the direction of the red-and-black-spotted superheroine. Now, it may come as a surprise to many, but while Alya was indeed a fervent fan of Paris' protectors, she respected their wishes to leave their secret identities hidden. Ladybug had cited several reasons for their decision, and when she got to the part of keeping her family and friends safe, most of the reporters thankfully backed off. There may be a few now and again that would try something, but no one was any closer to discovering who was behind those masks. So Alya made a point of not following Ladybug after battles when her earrings were beeping steadily. This time, however, Alya had a request to ask of her that she had been putting off, and if she didn't get an answer now, she would never get it in time.

The two raced down streets and alleys, always keeping the icon in their sightline. It took a full ten minutes before Ladybug slowed, lowering herself into a darkened alleyway while glancing around at her surroundings furtively. Alya and Nino stood at the entranceway, each holding onto their respective newscasting equipment with a tight grip so as not to lose it to the busy streets of Paris.

"Tikki," Ladybug called out softly into the darkness, "spots off."

It took an embarrassing few moments for level-headed, clever Alya to process what she was seeing.

Because only a few feet away stood her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - shy, klutzy, my-middle-name-is-disaster Marinette - in the same space Ladybug had been occupying just a moment ago. She and the oddly huge-headed red thing floating next to her turned at the sound of a gasp, and all four stared at each other in silence for a few heartbeats.

Then, without a word, Alya grabbed the camera, stopped the recording, and deleted all their footage with the press of a button. She calmly handed the camera back to Nino and said quite loudly, "Well, a real shame Ladybug got away from us again, right Nino?"

When he caught on, he nodded, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Yup. A real shame."

"Yeah, too bad. I didn't get to tell Ladybug how great a job she's been doing, and how she always has a friend in me, no matter what." Alya nodded to the camera. "And, oh darn, the footage for today was somehow deleted? What a real shame."

Nino playfully huffed, trying to fight off a smile. "I kept saying this old thing would break down eventually."

"Uh-huh. Well, I can always manage to get a message to Ladybug somehow about that school fundraising event, though I have a feeling she knows already."

With a wink and a wave, Alya and Nino swiftly exited the alleyway, missing the grateful look sent their way by the bluebell-eyed girl left behind. She stayed there a few minutes more, hidden from prying eyes by the shadows on the walls. Soon enough, she had to go. But this moment wouldn't be forgotten, and a few days later, Alya would walk home from school to find her best friend sitting on her bed with a bag of freshly-baked Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie pastries in one hand and a recognizable orange necklace in the other.

"Hey, Alya." She began. "Guess I should start from the beginning, huh? Well, it all started on the first day of school, when I saved someone from being hit by a car-"


End file.
